


Hide and Sneeze

by sarahgirl1998



Category: Happy Tree Friends
Genre: Comedy, Gen, Humor, Parody, Screenplay/Script Format, Sneezing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-22
Updated: 2018-09-22
Packaged: 2019-07-15 18:27:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16068791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sarahgirl1998/pseuds/sarahgirl1998
Summary: Sniffles and Flaky have to hide from a monster. But then Sniffles feels a sneeze coming on...The script is from an episode of 101 Dalmatians.





	Hide and Sneeze

(Sniffles is hiding behind a tree and pokes his head out.)

Sniffles: Flaky, you with me?

(Flaky pokes her head out from the other side of the tree.)

Flaky: Right behind you, sir.

Sniffles: (concerned) First Cuddles, then Giggles... and Lumpy...

Flaky: (panicking) It's an all-you-can-eat Tree Friend buffet, and we're dessert!

Sniffles: (gasps, then shushes Flaky) Shh, I think I hear something.

(Some loud footsteps are heard. Sniffles and Flaky retreat behind the tree, embracing in fear as they listen to the footsteps.)

Sniffles: It's circling around us. (to Flaky) Whatever you do, DON'T sneeze. Someone always sneezes in these situations.

(Just then, a feather floats down and lands right on Sniffles's trunk. He starts to sneeze.)

Sniffles: Heeeeh... Haaaaaaaah... HeeeeeeeeeEEEEEEEEEHHHHHHH--

Flaky: (puts her forefinger under Sniffles's trnk; speaks quietly but on the verge of panic) Don't sneeze, Sniffles! Please, oh, please, oh, please...!!!

Sniffles: (sneezes explosively) HAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH-- TTTTTTCCCCCCCCCCHHHHHHHHHHYYYYYYYYYYYYYIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU!!!!!

(Due to the force of the sneeze, Flaky is blown up into the tree, then out of the top and out into the field close to the tree. She recovers from the fall, but is still extremely nervous.)

Flaky: Uh, Sniffles...?


End file.
